The birth of the Demon eyes
by Black Hearted Ninja
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyubbi inside of him then changes his look and is brought to the sound village by Orochimaru who saves him what will happen when he meets Kin a girl who treats him the way he should have been ages ago and unlocks the Demon eyes blooline.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new Naruto and a new home!**

_Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers this is the __Black Hearted Ninja speaking, now I just want to say before you start reading this that this is my 1__st__ fanfiction and I am also not a very good speller so please don't criticize me btw in this story I shall be giving most of the characters unique new moves and will also give you the chance to vote for them as well ok see you later bye. One last note I will also be making up a bloodline for Naruto and you can vote for what you think the best abilities are you can also submit your own abilities for this bloodline it is called "Demon eyes"._

_I do not own Naruto however I do own this fanfiction._

_Italic writing =me_

**Bold writing = demons**

Normal = Narrations and characters

xxxxxxxxxx = a chance in scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark stormy day in the village hidden in the leafs where everyone stayed inside with their loving family's except for one young blonde headed boy who sat on top of the hokage monument as it was his favorite place to visit in the whole world, this boy wore a orange jumpsuit with matching trousers this one boy who was hated by almost everyone in his entire village dreamed to become their leader the Hokage but eventually gave up and met the girls of his dreams this is the story on how Naruto Uzumaki survived his hell of a life.

Naruto sat on top of the hokage monument wondering why he was hated so much, he began to remember the beatings he would get every year on his birthday and was afraid as tomorrow was going to be another one of those days.

"**Kit why are you so afraid you can easily stop these beating that you get?" **a voice in Naruto's head growled, Naruto soon found himself standing before of a massive cage be looked closely to see a massive red fox standing behind it glaring down at him.

"Oh my god, Naruto said as he backed away who no what are you?" **"I am the mighty Kyubbi no kitsune I was sealed inside of your body 12 years ago by the 4****th**** Hokage to save this pitiful village" **Kyubbi growled at Naruto.

"Wait you are sealed inside of me so that is why everyone hates me and calls me a demon" the young blonde had a shocked yet sad look in his eyes as he said this. "**Yes that is why you are treated the way you are but this is probably a bit much for you to take in at the moment go home and go to sleep kit I shall talk to you tomorrow" **_(yeah I know Kyubbi is not nice to Naruto but hey its my fanfiction) _

The next day Naruto woke up thinking everything was but a dream but then he realized that it couldn't be, Naruto never spoke to Kyubbi that day but Kyubbi did tell him that he should change his image and stop being the class clown so Naruto went to the shop the and bought clothes exactly the same as the ones he already owned except this time they were black and the trim around the clothes were blood red he also then got permanent hair dye and changed his hair from blonde to black _(before you say or think anything no he is not going Goth or Emo it's just that it was either this or all blood red and that would lead to the beatings he got to become worse). _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka the academy's teacher along with Mizuki stood at the front of the room taking attendance and had only three students left to check out.

"Sakura Haruno are you here?" "Yes sensei", a pink haired girl announced, "Sasuke Uchiha are you here?" "Yes", a tough looking guy said, "and finally Naruto Uzumaki are you here?"

There was no response, "I guess he is absent" Iruka said and was about to mark it down when the doors slammed open and there stood a boy with black hair and black clothes that looked like Naruto's, "sorry I am late sensei I had things to do" the class looked wide eyed at the boy "Na...Na… Naruto is that you" Iruka stuttered the boy nodded "what happened to you?"

"What so I can't change the way I look" argued Naruto "sorry Naruto just take your seat please" Iruka said while bowing in an apologizing form, as Naruto walked down to his seat he couldn't help but notice everyone staring at him he just decided to ignore it and sat down beside Sasuke as no one else dared to.

"Hey Naruto I like the new look it suites you better than all those bright colours" Sasuke said shocking most of the class as Sasuke usually never talked to Naruto "thanks Sasuke" Naruto said coldly, all of the girls in the class except Hinata Hyuuga could not help but think "oh my god he is so hot" on the other hand Hinata looked at him with distastefully thinking "I can't believe I used to worship this guy he is such a freak who can wear all black and have black hair to"

The rest of the day was pretty shocking for the class as Naruto was answering almost every question that Iruka asked correctly usually Naruto would sleep or pull a prank but everyone just thought that this Naruto seemed so much cooler than the old Naruto.

On the way home Naruto looked at himself in the windows and grinned he like the new him and it seemed other people did as well but the villagers were a completely different story, Naruto had totally forgotten it was his birthday and on his way home he was attacked by a group of villagers and some ninja Naruto did not fight back as if he did then he would just prove them right but what shocked him even more was that his so called friends from the academy saw what was happening to him and they just walked away"

"Leave that boy alone" a voice hissed the villagers turned around only to see two bright yellow eyes they had not seen in years the eyes of the snake sanin Orochimaru the villagers ran in fear and then the snake sanin leaned down to the boy and looked at him and hissed "I can offer you a home a home where you will be treated with respect even if they find out about your friend inside of you"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing he was being offered a new life all he could say was "where" and he got his answer as Orochimaru said coldly "my village, the hidden sound village" Naruto did not even think his answer through as he said straight away while grinning "I will follow you to my new home in the hidden sound village".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yea I know you don't want to see this happening but I am fed up of the way Naruto was treated in his village I am doing this so they realise what they have done. Now I told you about Naruto's new bloodline the "Demon eyes" my ideas for the ability are that if he makes his enemies look directly into his eyes that they will be locked into a deep genjutsu where they see their worst nightmares come to life and also they witness their own death fake death of course also his eyes will give him the ability to use lightning and fire based moves and he gets these eyes from the Kyubbi. You can submit your own ideas for the demon eyes or you can tell me what you think of my one anyway see you later_

_PLEASE REVIEW QUICK THE QUICKER YOU REVIEW THEN THE QUICKER I SHALL PUT UP NEW CHAPTERS OF MY STORY. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New friends and the Demon eyes are awakened**

_Hey guys and welcome back to the bith of the Demon eyes now i just want to adress some thing about my new blood line its abilities are as follows:_

_1. the user can lock their enemies in a strong genjutsu where they see their worst fears come to life and they see their own death._

_2. the user can use both fire and lightning ninjutsu_

_3. the user get unbelieveable speed like lees when the gates are unlocked  
_

_Now some people have been giving me ideas and i shall adress them now _

_nightevilblac: i like your ideas however i am not going to use them those attacks would make naruto unstopable however i shall let you all know aswell as everyone else i am thining of adding a new fighting style for naruto known as demon style now people can you think of ideas for attacks for this style but not unstopable moves please._

_Sonic52 + red: i liked your ideas but these ideas were used before in other fanfictions plus seeing into the future and makinng them lose memories is a bit of a massive advantage however i am still taking ideas for the demon eyes abilities so you are all able to think of an idea._

_Thank you to evertyone who reviewed and just to let you know there will be a twist in this story kin will not be the only girl after naruto thats all i am saying bye._

_I do not own Naruto however I do own this fanfiction._

_Italic writing =me_

**Bold writing = demons**

Normal = Narrations and characters

xxxxxxxxxx = a chance in scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Naruto's way to the hokage tower with Orochimaru he was still getting death glares however when they saw Orochimaru then would run away in fear, when they arrived at the hokage tower Orochimaru bowed to his old sensei and talked to him about Naruto.

"grettings Saboutori sensei before you say anything i am here on a mere visit however i ran into a young boy who wishes to join my village" he hissed, "let me gess the Uchiha boy am i right" the 3rd hokage said coldly

"no i am not here for him this is who i am here for" he steps aside and Naruto is standing their staring at his old friend "naruto why" "i am sick of the way i am treated orochimaru sama is offering me a place to stay where i will be shown respect and not beaten on my birthday because of the kyubbi"

"fine then i wish you luck in your new life, orochimaru i wish to make a peace treaty with your village so we will not start a war with each other" sabotori stated, "mabe some other time sensei but don't worry i have no plans on attacking the village" and with that he dissapeared with naruto in a gust of wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the sound village zaku, dosu and kin the sound trio were training together in preparation to meet their sensei then sudenly a gust of wind appeared and orochimaru appeared infrount of the trio with naruto beside him.

Kins thoughts: "oh my god who is that he looks so cool

Zakus thoughts: "this guy looks incredably evil and strong"

Dosus thoughts: "another weakling"

Orochimaru stared at his team and said the one thing they did not expect "i am your new sensei however today one of you shall die and naruto shall take your place now who shall it be" the trio looked shocked but dosu just grinned and said "kin shall be the one to die here she is useless"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In narutos mind kyubbi was telling naruto about his new bloodline that he grants upon him **"kit i shall give you the demon eyes they will give you incredible speed and the ability to use fire and lightning ninjutsu also it grants you the ability to use 2 very special genjutsus, Demon style: living nightmare no jutsu, this causes your enemies to live their worst fears and nightmares over and over again, and the other one is Demon style: Mental death no jutsu, this causes your enemies to see their own death and in the way they fear the most of course this will not be their actual death, to activate these jutsus just stare deep into their eyes and call out the jutsu you will recognize the demon eyes as your eyes will go compleately black except for your pupils they will be blood red they will turn like this permanently once you open your eyes right now, good luck and don't show any mersy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kin looked closely at the black haired boys eyes she noticed they imediatly changed colour from clear blue eyes to compleatly black eyes with blood red pupils she was scared and knew if she faced him she would die naruto could sence the fear in her and disapeared in lightning speed and reapeared infrount of dosu and gazed into his eyes "Demon style: living nightmare no jutsu" sudenly dosus live turned black and he apeared in a room and saw his mother and father infront of him being slaughtered and then he saw who it was that was doing it he looked closely at the boy doiong it, it was him.

Back in reality dosu let out a frighting scream that scared everyone except naruto all he did was continue to stare at him and shout "show me the fear" but then eventually when naruto had enough of his screaming he did some handsigns that the kyubbi told him in his mind and shouted "Lightning style: thunder crash no jutsu" everyone jumped back away from dosu who was soon struck by a mass amount of lightning which paralised him but also woke him up from the genjutsu

"damn you how dare you do that to me i will kill you" he tried to move but couldnt then naruto did somemore handsigns and shouted "Fire style: grand fireball no jutsu" sudenly naruto blew out a mass amount of fire at dosu imediatly insinerating his body killing him"

Everyone looked at naruto curious to why he attacked dosu and not kin then he answered their question "i don't apreciate people who talk like that about anyone" he then looks over at kin and smilles making her blush "thank you" she said to him then orochimaru ruined the moment by saying "well done naruto but what has happened to your eyes and since when could you use lightning and fire styled jutsus advanced ones at that.

"this is all because of my bloodline the demon eyes" orochimaru looked wideeyed at the boy knowing where he got it from and amazed he has already got the hang of it "this bloodline gives me incredable speed, and gives me the ability to use fire and lightning styled jutsus finally if you are wondering what happened to dosu well he fell victim to one of my bloodlines deadly jutsu Demon stlye: living nightmare no jutsu this allows me to make my oppponent to live their greatest fears and nightmares however my deadliest jutsu from my bloodline is Demon style: Mental death no jutsu this makes my oponent see their own fake death however they die in the way they fear the most making it very deadly of course both of these moves are genjutsu and to use them i must get them to gaze into my eyes before i can use them"

"well have fun with your new palls naruto as tomarrow the sound trio has their first mission" orochimaru disapears in a gust of wind and leaves the new sound trio alone

the spickey black haired boy was the first to speak "that was cool dude the names zaku glad to have you on the team"

the long black haired girl was the next to speak "thank you again for what you said my name is kin" she said while blushing

naruto then spoke up "no problem kin oh and thanks zaku i am sure we can all be great friends oh and by the way i shall be helping the two of yu with your training i can tell that zaku can use fire styled moves while you kin can use lightning styled moves i shall help you both train in these so we can be the best team the sound village has ever seen"

kin and zaku smile and say thanks to naruto at the same time then they all head out from the training field and head towards the sound village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_well what do you think i hope it is good now as you all know i am having this be a narukin fanfiction however there will be more girls here is the list of girls for you to choose from for the next girl this will be finalised in around chapter 4, 5 or 6 near the chunin exams:_

_tayuya_

_sakura _

_ino_

_List of jutsus..._

_Demon style: living nightmare no jutsu- expalanation is in the text _

_Demon stlye: mental death no jutsu- expalanation is in the text_

_Lightning stlye: thunder crash no jutsu- a mass amount of lightning comes from the sky and shocks the opponent paralysing them instantly_

_Fire style: grand fireball no jutsu- if you do not know what this justsu is watch the anime right now or research the uchiha clan._

_PLEASE REVIEW QUICK THE QUICKER YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER I UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The first mission**

_Hi everyone welcomer back sorry i havent updated in a while but i have GCSE exams until the 9th of June so it will be very hasrd for me, now i have realized that there are only 4 votes on who the next girl for naruto should be, now i know that him and kin arent together yet but dont worry that relationship is going to be building up overtime but for now i need some rivals for her now the first girl is out of these three:_

_Tayuya- 3 votes_

_Ino- 1 vote_

_Sakura- 0 votes_

_at the moment Tayuya is winning so in a few chapters if she is still ahead she will win, now realize this is only the first love rival and there will be another now i have a recrest to ask i am thinking of making an OC for this story (OC stands for own character) however i need your help with comeing up with a name for her and a good description she will be from the rock village and in my story sound and rock will be enemies, whoever gives me the best option will get specail mentioning and thanks in my next chapter to give me your ideas PM me dont put it in the reviews i want your reviews to have to do with the votes for the girls._

_I would like to take this time to thank everything but nothing as this person has constantly gave me new ideas and also has tried to get me new viewers, man you are great and good luck with your new fanfiction i am sure it will be great just please no Naruhina this time._

_I do not own naruto however i do own this fanfiction_

_Italic writing= Me _

**Bold writing= Demons**

Normal writing= Narrations and characters

xxxxxxxxxx= A change in scene

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in his and his teammates room taking a shower meanwhile zaku and kin were outside on the balcony talking about naruto. "so what do you think of naruto kin" zaku said to the girl, kin blushed "well you see i think he is a very kind person who protects his friends and..." before she could finish zaku butted in "you like him dont you" kin had not realised what zaku said and blurted out "yes i do like him" kin only then realises what she had said and blushed like mad and zaku grinned at her "dont worry kin your secret is safe with me" he said kindly as he walked back into the house suddenly orochimaru appeared out of nowhere and told kin to go tell her teammates to meet him at the village gate for their first mission and then he dissapeared and kin then did what her sensei instructed her to do.

the sound trio arrived at the village gate and saw their pale faced sensei waiting pasiently for them to arrive as they walked up to him he pulled out a scroll and told naruto on their mission he had to learn the move inside Shadow clone jutsu of course this would be easy for naruto as he had already mastered this move partly thanks to the Kyubbis secret training, "ah welcome my pupils today we shall be leaving the village for 3 days as we will be traveling to the hidden sand and leaf village to make a peace treaty and i need you to be my bodyguards" naruto smirked wehen he heard where he was going on his first misson "and the hidden rock village to break out our comrades the sound four they were captured during an important mission and we will break them out with force if it is needed, this mission shall be counted as 2 seperate missions the peace treatys shall be a B ranked mission and the rescueing of our comrades shall be a high A ranked mission if you successfully compleate these missions you will have earned the right to be 1 of the few teams from our village entering the next chunin exams"

the trio looked wideeyed at their sensei "orochimaru sama are you sure we are ready for such highly ranked missions" kin said still shocked from what they were told, "do not worry kin i have heard that you and zaku have been getting advanced element training from naruto i am sure you will all live up to my expecttations" naruto smirked when he heard his sensei acknowledging him and believed that he surely made the right choice in picking this village as his new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hidden leaf village the third hokage was reading through a scroll from the sound village saying that his old student orochimaru was coming to his village with his team known as the sound trio consisting of Zaku, Kin and Naruto Uzumaki, when sarutobi saw narutos name on that list fear struck him how did he become a genin so fast when he still hadn't passed the acacamy at his village. A few hours later the sound trio were approaching the gates of konoha when they were sudenly greated by 2 members of the ambu black ops, as they were being escorted to the hokage tower zaku and kin noticed people staring at naruto shouting the demon is back they were both confused and discusted how could these people call someone they didn't even know a demon however they still did not know that naruto was once a residence of this village.

When the sound trio arrived at the hokage tower they entered to see a genin team with their sensei talking with the hokage, "ah welcome orochimaru" the genin team spun around to see the sound trio standing there and no one had yet recognised naruto the leader of the genin team infrount of them shouted over at them "who are you and what are you doing here" he spat " i am orochimaru otokage of the hidden sound village and leader of the sound trio these are my pupils introduce yourself children"

"i am zaku" zaku said coldly

"the names kin" kin said

"naruto uzumaki"

the genin team looked wide eyed when they heard that name and they imediatly spoke up

"i am kakashi leader of team 7" the man with white hair said

"kabuto is my name" the boy with grey hair said orochimaru had sent kabuto over to the hidden leaf village in order to make sure naruto would not be made a missing ninja

"my name is sakura its nice to see you again naruto after so long" the girl with pink hair said

"my name is sasuke and naruto why did you leave our village"

kin and zaku looked at naruto wondering why he never told them about this village "would you stay here if there was an attempt to assasinate you every year on your birthday and if you were attacked every other day" everyone looked shocked when they heard this but then naruto walked up to the hokage and gave him the peace treaty "i naruto uzumaki leader of the sound trio give you this peace treaty from the sound village saying that we will be allies not enemies unless your village does something to our village" when the treaty had been signed naruto and his team bid team 7 and the hokage a farewell and then they left to go to the hidden sand village to get their other treaty signed, it took them 2 days to arrive at the sand village and when they did they got the treaty signed and then headed off towards the direction of the hidden rock village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Again i appologize for the late update but i do still have exams that will finish on the 9th june so dont forget to vote on the 1st love rival here are the choices again_

_Tayuya_

_Ino_

_Sakura_

_in the next chapter naruto shall be meeting my OC and the sound four so people please review and tell your friends _

_btw i have a request can someone try to find me what shadow fox is in japanesse for the anime thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Naruto in the Hidden Rock Village

_Hello again fellow fanfiction readers it is Black Hearted Ninja again i would like to appolagize to all of my fans for not updating sooner but the thing is i have alot going on with college now plus my original copy of this chapter dissapeared so i had to redo it again anyway last chapter i said that whoever helped me come up with the best OC would get a special mension in this chapter so i would like to thank "everythingbutnothing" for his great contribution to making this story great anyway now onto the winner of being Naruto's first love rival_

_Tayuya- 13 votes_

_Ino- 5 votes_

_Sakura- 0 votes_

_well it looks like we have a winner congrats TAYUYA_

_Tayuya- yay me i won i won *jumps around and then realizses what she did* oh shit_

_yup Tayuya you just ruined your reputation, again i say well done anyway lets get onto the story_

_Tayuya- This basterd does not own Naruto unfortunatly otherwise i would still be alive fortunatly he does own this fanfiction ._

_Italic writing =me_

**Bold writing = demons**

Normal = Narrations and characters

xxxxxxxxxx = a chance in scene.

As the sound trio advanced toward the gates of Kumogakure their sensei looked at them and spoke "we must be careful here Kumo and Oto still are not on close terms and i don't know if we can trust them" naruto smirked and just said "don't worry orochimaru-sama we can handle ourselves" "i have no dout in my mind about that young naruto" kin and zaku smiled they knew that they would finally be able to use the new skills that they had learned from training with naruto.

When the sound trio walked through the gates of Kumo three people just jumped out of nowhere at them, the girl in the group steped foward and said "who are you people" naruto stepped foward "i am naruto uzumaki leader of the sound trio this is zaku and kin and this is our sensei and the otokage orochimaru" the girl went wide eyed "my apologize let me introduce myself i am Ayame Akemi and these are my teammates Kai Itchima and Syaron Matosumoto" the girl was the same hight as naruto her hair was long like kins and was like a river of red roses her eyes were the colour of emeralds and she was wearing standard ninja gear and had her headband around her head, naruto walked up to her and graped her hand "it is nice to meet you ayame-chan" he then kissed her hand which made ayame blush a deep crinsom and kin was looking at her with flaming daggers in her eyes "umm ok thank you naruto lets go we mustn't make Kumokage-sama wait" so they then proceeded towards the kage tower.

Ayame's team and the sound trio were now in the office of the Kumokage ayame's team was standing beside him the kage wore the standard kage uniform except his was brown you could not see what he looked like as he was wearing his hat (basically he looks like the kazekage except different coloured robes) "ahhh orochimaru welcome to my humble village i see you have met my strongest genin team oh but i gess you are here about your men they are dead the 3 males tried to escape and atack me so young ayame here and her team killed themof course the loud mouthed woman is still alive and if you win my little challenge i shall release her"

"what are your terms" orochimaru said coldly "i want a fight young ayame here against your best ninja the black haired boy" he walks over to orochimaru and whispers "i know WHAT he is" orochimaru was shocked as were naruto and ayame but then orochimaru turned around and said "i agree to those terms naruto follow ayame kin and zaku follow me" "yes orochimaru-sama" they all said in synke before they went their seperate ways.

Naruto and ayame were on their way down towards the arena getting ready for battle when naruto suddenly looked at her "i dont want to fight you ayame-chan we should not have to fight over someones life" he said while looking sadly at her "i am sorry naruto but your friends life depends on the outcome of this match and i will not hold back" he looked at her with both shock and saddness "fine"

The two ninjas entered the arena and saw the the rest of their teams along with theri respective kages were the only one here to view this the kumokage snapped his fingers and two ninjas came out holding a girls in their arms she had messy long red hair and brown eyes her clothes were tattered and ripped in pleaces she suddenly caught eyes of her maste "orochimaru-sama why are you here forget about me they will kill dont be fucking stupid" she shouted at him but then the kimokage spoke up "be quiet prisoner dont worry you will be dead soon you see those two fighters down there as you know the girl killed your teammates however that boy wants to risk his pathetic life to save you i gess he will die soon enough"

Tayuya looked at the boy and was shocked "you fucking idiot just run i am as good as dead anyway" Naruto looked up at Tayuya and smiled "dont worry Tayuya-chan i will save you thats a promise even if i must die in the process" Tayuya blushed at hearing this and Kin was beyond pissed first this Ayame girl comes in and now Tayuya Zaku noticed this i moved away from her slightly thinking "kami-sama please save me i dont want to die here i am too young and i am still a virgin" (_LMAO Zaku not something you should confess while people are reading this) _

Orochimaru looked at his student one last time before giving him an encourageing nod then Naruto looked over towards Ayame he suddenly heard the Kumokage shout "BEGIN" and then his face met Ayame's foot he stumbled to the ground Ayame took this oppertunity to start doing hand signs and shouted "Earth Style- Earth Dragon Jutsu" suddenly a large amount of mud boulders and rocks formed together into a massive dragon it charged at Naruto and went right through him ayame looked sad but then Naruto burst into smoke "what" Ayame shouted but then heard a shout from behind her "Ninja Art-Shadow Clone Jutsu".

Ayame looked at Naruto and she was now offically pissed off she sent her erath dragon back at naruto again however when naruto tried to move he learnt he couldnt he looked down to the ground and saw that he was trapped to the floor Ayame shouted to him "Earth Style- Quick Sand Jutsu" the dragon was getting very close to him and both Tayuya and Kin were scared thinking he would die but then suddenly they saw Naruto going through hand signs "Lightning Style- Thunder Dragon jutsu" Orochimaru's eyes widened as he knew that this was a forbidden thechnique souly because for one thing no one could use it without being injured and secondly it could not be outmatched by any earth technique no matter how strong it was.

Bolts of lightning suddenly started appearing and they merged together into a massive dragon the same size as Ayame's earth dragon Ayame prepared for a stalemate as the two dragons collided however her dragon was instantly destroied on contact and Naruto's drgon kept charging towards her, the dragon suddenly disapeared and Ayame saw Naruto with his arms outstreshed with his fingers pointing towards her he then clapped his hands together and shouted "Lightning Style- Thunder clap jutsu" Ayame noticed that Naruto's fingers were sparking but before she could even think of dodging lightning sprung from Naruto's fingers and struck her making her fall to the ground.

Naruto slowly walked towards Ayame hoping he didnt hurt her too much he saw that she was knocked out from the attack the Kumokage declared Naruto the winner and ordered for the release of Tayuya she ran over to her master and then they saw Naruto wake Ayame up she looked dissapointed but then they saw the rest of her team appear behind Naruto and both put a sword through him the looked at Ayame and saw that she was shocked.

Orochimaru looked over to the kumokage and was outraged "what is going on here" the kage looked at Orochimaru and smirked "i told you i know what he is so he will die here" Orochimaru appeared down beside Naruto and took him then he appeared beside the rest of his team and Tayuya and used the teleportation jutsu to appear outside the gates of Kumogakure all the guards saw were 4 people running into the distance before they were knocked out supprisingly by Ayame before she grapped their heads and said "Ninja Art- Mind Erase Jutsu" she looked towards were the sound ninja were running and shed a tear while saying "goodbye Naruto-kun" before she dissapeared to report/lie to her leader.

_Well everyone i hope you enjoied this chapter of The Birth Of The Demon Eyes anyway i would like to appolagize again for the long wait but i have some good news for you i have 1 week left of college before i am off for christmas and i shall be getting a laptop for christmas hopefully this will help me update alot faster so if you review quick i might be able to get another chapter up around christams time or new years please keep suggesting ideas ia apprciate them all and please tell your friends about my story_

_Ninja Art- Shadow Clone Jutsu- (Forbidden) This is like a normal clone jurtsu except the clone is solid and you gain their memories when they disperse_

_Ninja Art- Teleportation Jutsu- You dissapear and reapear in a nerarby location of your choice_

_Ninja Art- Mind Erase Jutsu- You can erase whoever you touched current memories limit for this is memories from a 2 hours ago and you can then replace them with new ones_

_Earth Style- Earth Dragon Jutsu- Summons a dragon made out of earth to attack your enemies_

_Earth Style- Quick Sand Jutsu- Turns the floor someone is standing on into quicksand and they start sinking into it you can either trap them with it or kill them by making them submerge into the sand drawback is that the proces is slow_

_Lightning Style-Thunder Dragon Jutsu- (Forbidden Jutsu) Summons a dragon made out of thunder this dragon is m=not effected by any earth style techniques no matter how strong they are_

_Lightning Style- Thunder Clap Jutsu- You clap your hands together while ponting your fingers at your opponent and lightning springs from them the strength of the technique depends on how much chakra you channel into your fingers._

_IF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF MY IDEAS, JUTSUS, OC'S ETC THEN PM ME AND ASK ME_

_PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE QUICKER I UPDATE_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Secrets Revealed

_Hello fellow fanfiction readers it is I your ruler the Black Hearted Ninja I would like to apologise for not updating my stories in a while, I know that many of you have alerted and set this story as a favourite, you see I have been very busy with college work and this has prevented me from updating my stories. However I shall try upload sooner in the future and I wish to thank all people who have reviewed, favourited and alerted my story, if you are reading my stories but not reviewing I implore you to do so now as then I can make the stories better for YOU._

_One last thing and this is important I would like to bring to your attention a brilliant story that I have read recently, I would highly recommend that any of you reading this should also read this story it is called "You don't even know me" by "Chakra Awakening" his story is in my favourites if you want to find it or just use the search bar to find him._

_Tayuya- "Hey will you shut the fuck up and get to the story we need to see if Naruto-kun is ok"_

_Me- "Ohhh so it's Naruto-kun now ehhh Tayuya"_

_Tayuya- *blushes* SHUT UP *knocks me out* anyway as I have said before this jackass does not own Naruto otherwise people like me would still be alive. However he does own this fanfiction so FUCK YOU KISHIMOTO I WONT DIE HERE!_

_Kin- *sighs* "Tayuya you are going to get Black Hearted Ninja-sama killed one of these days."_

_Italic writing =me_

**Bold writing = demons**

Normal = Narrations and characters

Orochimaru inwardly scowled he was very pissed off. Firstly he travels to the hidden cloud village Kumogakure so that he can have a meeting with the Raikage so that he can get his private bodyguards, 'The Sound 4' back but then he arrives only to learn that they are all dead well except for Tayuya. He was sad about the loss of Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru and Jirobo however he was glad that at least one of his sound 4 survived however he knew that Kimimaru would be very mad, he had originally requested to go along with the Sound 4 for their mission however because of his deadly illness Orochimaru could not risk it. However it was not this that pissed him off the most it was the fact that one of HIS students was in critical condition, Naruto was doing very well in his fight and he didn't even need to use his new bloodline limit The Demon Eyes however then one of the Kumo ninjas came and stabbed him and judging from where the wound was it looked like it might have hit his heart he was not sure it the Kyubbi could heal him from this injury.

Zaku looked over at his teammate and his friend he could not believe what happened to him he knew he was strong from their training sessions however before Orochimaru greatly overestimated the training that Naruto had given them he has barely taught them anything he had taught them some low levelled elemental techniques and the Shadow clone jutsu but that was it. He knew that he and Kin were good however if they had faced Ayame they might have been killed she was very strong no wonder she killed most of the Sound 4.

Kin looked over at Naruto and tried to hold back her tears she knew that the wound that he had was serious however they were nowhere near Otogakure and their sensei could not summon one of his snake summons as the only ones that could have got them back to the village would require a sacrifice of some sort. She was amazed by the power Naruto had shown and she prayed to Kami-sama that he would make it through this; she looked over at Tayuya and remembered the Kumo ninja Ayame, Naruto acted really friendly towards them despite not knowing them perhaps it was his kind nature but she would not risk losing HER Naruto-kun to anyone.

Tayuya looked over at Naruto and sighed thinking "why the hell did that shithead save me I am not a fucking damsel in distress if I had my flute back there I would have made my Doki demons fucking rape those basterds and that Raikage despite the fact he is a guy". She noticed from the corner of her eye that Kin was glaring at her "wait what the fuck" she thought "why is Kin glaring at me then again I suppose it is my fault that the shithead is in the state that he is in I will thank him when he wakes up cause if he doesn't I will hunt down the best fucking medic in the would make them revive the fucker and then kill him myself again".

The group saw that it saw getting dark and decided to set up camp for the night Kin was reluctant however suddenly they all saw a small amount of red chakra seep from Naruto and go into his wound and then it and his wound was gone?

"Orochimaru-sama what was that how did his wound heal like that does it have something to do with his bloodline what was it called the Demon Eyes and on that note what is that bloodline I have never heard of it before" Kin asked curious and worried. Orochimaru sighed he wanted to leave this to Naruto to explain but after all if he didn't answer then he would be bombarded with questions and he did not want to deal with that shit right now.

"What I am about to tell you 3 is considered a S ranked secret in Konoha however I did not make the same rule as I wanted Naruto to tell you on his own but I guess I have no choice. I am sure you all heard the story about the Kyubbi no Kitsune that attacked Konoha years ago"

"Yes of course we have Orochimaru-sama that Forth Hokage from Konoha killed it when it attacked the village all those years ago" Zaku said Orochimaru sighed at this he hoped this would all go well "what you have heard is made up it is true that the Forth battled with the Kyubbi however no mortal man can kill a Bijuu none the less the strongest one so he had to seal it away into a new born baby"

Tayuya and Zaku could see where this was going however Kin was in denial and spoke up "so Orochimaru-sama who was this baby" Orochimaru sighed yet again "that baby is sitting right in front of you although he isn't a baby anymore nor is he sitting"

Kin looked devastated "that's impossible, Naruto-kun is a sweet caring person he couldn't have the Kyubbi in him, are you trying to tell me that is why he left his village why those basterds at Konoha were glaring daggers at him" Kin shouted at her sensei, Orochimaru looked shocked and in his mind he was raging "what the hell did I just get shouted at by a fucking genin "Zaku and Tayuya could barely hold in their amusement their almighty leader the Snake Sanin Orochimaru was getting shouted at by a genin.

"Yes Kin it is true they see him as the Kyubbi itself however when I brought the boy here I told him it would be different here I will not force you to like him now that you know his secret and I shall not punish you if you hate him however I warn you ANY attempts at his life WILL cost you dearly" he said widening his eyes with hatred in the last part.

"Ha ha you don't need to worry about that Orochimaru-sama, Naruto is a cool dude and while I can't speak for Tayuya I know that Kin won't hate him because she … uhhhh" he said as he collapsed after Kin hit him in a pressure point hard enough to knock him out. "Don't worry Orochimaru-sama Naruto-kun saved both mine and Tayuya's lives we will all tell him how we feel about him when he wakes up" Kin said as she smiled. Orochimaru smirked to himself thinking "I have myself an interesting team and I know that with their help that I shall destroy Konoha that is of course after they make one wrong move against my village.

"Anyway now that Zaku has joined us again I shall explain to you what I know about Naruto's bloodline you see for hundreds of years there have been people like Naruto who have been used as hosts to keep 1 of the 9 great Bijuu sealed inside of them these people were known as Jinguriki the weakest Bijuu being the 1 tailed racoon Shukaku and the strongest being the 9 tailed fox Kyubbi."

The 3 sound ninjas nodded in acknowledgement to let their leader know they were listening "anyway these hosts all had special abilities that they gained from their tenants however there is one ability that all Jinguriki can learn IF they are deemed worthy this ability is the Demon Eyes. This legendary bloodline has not been seen in hundreds of years in fact the last person that was rumoured to have this bloodline apparently fought against Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage at the Valley of the End this knowledge was never released to the public I only know this as I came across it in a forbidden scroll I read in Konoha before I left them".

"Wow that is cool Orochimaru-sama, so Naruto-kun is really that powerful" Kin said amazed at what she had just heard "Kin he might have just impressed the Kyubbi to get the eyes the only way we would know how he got them would be if we asked the demon itself now I know I am badass but trying to talk to the Kyubbi is like signing yourself down for an early death".

The 3 sound ninjas began to think about what might happen if they met the Kyubbi and they all winced in pain all for different reasons of course because of the images that ran through their head, meanwhile inside of Naruto's head he was currently following the presence of the red chakra that Naruto knew belonged to the Kyubbi, he eventually came to an hallway that looked strangely enough a lot like a sewer with a massive cage in front of him.

"Well it looks like you finally came to visit me again Kit although I find it funny that you are visiting me when you are close to DIEING" the Kyubbi shouted when its eyes appeared behind the cage. "Yeah I am sorry about that Kyubbi but it wasn't my fault I wasn't expecting someone to appear behind me and pierce me with a sword" Naruto said not really paying attention "Hey I do have a name you know its Himari" Naruto nearly face planted right there "WAIT YOUR A GIRL" he shouted.

The Kyubbi or Himari as she calls herself was engulfed by a red flash of light and suddenly a girl appeared she was around the same height as Naruto she had crimson shoulder length long hair and her eyes were also crimson like a pair of rubies, she was wearing a black and red coloured kimono with a pair of sandals on her feet.

Naruto looked wide eyed at Himari "b b beautiful" he stuttered out, Himari blushed and looked away from him "um well yes thank you kit"; Naruto looked at her and said "No problem Himari-chan and please just call me Naruto not kit" "as you wish Naruto-kun" Himari said as she smiled at him.

Naruto looked at her again and slightly blushed this of course did not go unnoticed by Himari "So Himari-chan do you think you will be able to heal us or are we going to die" Himari hit Naruto softly across the head "you idiot I am not going to let us die I haven't had kits yet I don't plan on dying for a long time so don't you dare let yourself get put in that position I don't want anything to happen to us I mean me" Himari blurted out with a blush on her face.

"Himari-chan is there any way that I can get you out of this seal and into the real world you have done a lot for me over the past years you have healed me when I needed it, you gave me an awesome bloodline and you trained me on how to use the shadow clone jutsu to its fullest extent" Naruto looked at Himari with nothing but kindness in his eyes when he said this, "well Naruto-kun there is a way that I would be able to get a physical body in the real world but it is very risky it could kill you what you would need to do is rip off no more than half of the seal and this would allow me to leave your body but it would not completely release me thanks to the remaining half of the seal but as I said it is too risky to try as it could kill …" before Himari could finish Naruto ran towards the cage and reached for the seal Himari immediately reached out to him "Naruto-kun NO!" but it was too late Naruto had ripped off half of the seal and then all they saw was an explosion of red chakra.

Back in the world of the living Zaku, Kin, Tayuya and Orochimaru move away from Naruto when mass amounts of red chakra begin to pour from his body suddenly there was a flash of light and then once the light disappeared there was a new presence with them there was a girl with crimson shoulder length long hair and she was wearing a black and red coloured kimono with a pair of sandals on her feet she was just sitting there beside Naruto looking at him crying.

"No Naruto-kun please don't die wake up please don't leave me like this" Kin and the others looked at her like she was crazy but then all of a sudden Naruto's chest started rising and falling indicating that he was alive, Orochimaru looked at the new girl "who are you and where did you come from" the girl looked towards them making them see her ruby coloured eyes and she smiled "I came from Naruto-kun, I am Himari or as you would know me as the Kyubbi no Kitsune"

_Hey everybody hoped you liked this chapter I apologize again for the late update but I shall try to speed up with the updates and update soon, if you have any ideas then please leave them in the review section and if you have any requests for the harem please do the same and I may consider them however hinata WILL NOT be in the harem no matter how many people ask me thanks hope to hear from you soon._

_PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE QUICKER I CAN UPDATE AND THE BETTER I CAN MAKE THE STORY FOR YOU_


End file.
